The present invention concerns a spindle-receiving jack for forming an electrical connection as well as an electrical connector comprising at least one such jack.
The present invention finds application in the devices for connecting electrical cables intended to carry high speed information signals as is the case for example for the control and monitoring apparatus used in airplanes.
A spindle-receiving jack of this kind is known which comprises two or more identical resilient tongues defining a cylindrical opening for forcibly passing the stem of the spindle.
However, such an electrical connection is submitted to micro-cutoffs of the electrical information signal when outer vibrations occur at a frequency corresponding to the resonance frequency of the resilient tongues.